Auditions:Celia Bin
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Célia Bin / Bin Bo-Young [ Korean name ] *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Venus *'Age:' 19 *'Date of Birth:' 11/11/1999 *'Nationality:' French-Korean *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Paris, France *'Languages Spoken:' French; English; Korean; Japanese *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Park Ji-Won [ fromis_9 ] ---- *'Personality:' Célia is, without a doubt, the beagle, happy-virus of Pandora. Known for being hyper, its clear as day that Célia loves performing, being on variety shows and spreading joy to as many people as she can. Sometimes regarded as sensitive, Célia doesn't like it when she can't bring happiness to someone, thus she finds dealing with hate comments extremely hard. More optimistic, however, than pessimistic, Célia will always do her best to try and see some positive through the negatives. Likewise, she is known for being among the most well-mannered idols out there and loves to help those wanting to learn French or English. Not extremely competitive, Célia prefers to focus her energy on doing the best she can in herself as a performer rather than worrying about what other people are doing. She can, sometimes, stray into the territory of comparing herself with others - and even those within her own group - but, for the most part, she remains separate within her appreciation for others and the expectations that she places upon herself. *'History:' Célia Bin was never meant to become an idol; in fact, she was the last person anyone would ever think that it'd happen to. Born to Marcel and Elodie Bin, Célia's life was filled with striving towards academic prowess. Anything else was distracting and could be harmful to her progress - or so her father said. Her mother was always a little more lenient. A once idol wannabe, Elodie was always encouraging of Célia's musical talents whenever they shone through. Irrespective, Célia was to become an academic powerhouse and that was largely what her life was forever oriented around. During the first half of her life, Célia would always listen to what her parents said and suppressed the desire towards leading a more musically-inclined life. Whenever she wanted to sing, play an instrument or found herself getting a bit too distracted by music, she'd always force herself to up her studying despite being as young as six-years-old. At first, everything was fine with her way of suppression but soon it began to become an obsessive tic of Célia's. Though she was advancing heavily in the academic sense, Célia was sacrificing her own well-being and mental health for it. Whilst her father seemed to only care about the letters on her report at the end of every term, Elodie took her daughter a little more seriously and with the divorce between Marcel and Elodie happening when Célia was eight, things changed for her. Her mother actively encouraged the music in her life and the change was near instant. Though she had a hard time disassociating music with the desire to suppress with academics, Célia eventually was able to become extremely proficient in music. Taking to playing the guitar, her acoustic covers of songs were impressive despite her young age. Although Elodie was infinitely more supportive in Célia's love for music and performing than her ex-husband, she still retained a sense of having an academic job was more beneficial than a music one, hence why she was discouraging of Célia's dreams to become a pop star. Despite her mother's protests, Célia continued to vie for the dream she had set her mind to and refused to see otherwise. Around the age of twelve, however, Célia's interests turned eastern in prospects as she learned of the k-pop world. Previously oblivious to it, she found herself immersed by it and soon her desires to be a singer in France turned to wanting to be one in Korea. Knowing how bad the trainee process could be, Elodie tried to discourage it further but eventually relented when Célia began to close herself away after being told the dream was unattainable and a waste of time. Not wanting to see her daughter fall down another dark spiral, Elodie conceded and the two found themselves in Seoul not long after with Célia auditioning for the big three; Alpha, Prism and Rainbow. With Prism Entertainment being the only one that accepted Célia through the entire process rounds - she got to the final round of both the Alpha and Rainbow auditions - she diligently began to train in hopes of debut. All the while, Elodie moved to Seoul to support her daughter in anyway she could. After being a trainee for two years, Célia appeared on the survival show to form Prism's newest girl group at the age of fifteen. After the gruelling weeks of competing against her fellow trainees, Célia eventually placed third and won a spot in the group that would become known as Pandora. Four years on and Célia has been performing as Pandora's Venus and has enjoyed success and popularity. Ever wanting to better herself, she dreams of having a successful soloist career alongside her group members. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Speciality:' Vocal *'Training Period:' 2 Years *'Casted On:' October 2013 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Pandora *'Position (If Applicable):' Lead Vocalist [ Jeongyeon ] ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Prism Entertainment:' It seemed the most appealing at the time, alongside Alpha and Rainbow, and it was the only one she was successful in auditioning for. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Célia pays little to no mind of the rivalry, instead choosing to focus on having fun performing. ---- Comments Category:Approved Prism Auditions